disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumbaa/Gallery
Images of Pumbaa from The Lion King. Promotional Images Timon2.jpg|Timon & Pumbaa as they appear on the Wild About Safety Website Timone and puma 1.jpg Timon 12.gif pumbaa (3).png Timon.gif Pumbaa.png pumbaa1.jpg Pumba.gif pumba3.gif 09081995 WDA TDIDTimonPumba.jpg 00913026-photo-timon-et-pumbaa.jpg 00889534-photo-timon-et-pumbaa.jpg poster5.jpg Disneys-Wild-About-Safety-Campaign-5.png Lion-King.jpg lyonsdisney02.jpg Lion_King_cel_setup.jpg Untitled-6.png The Lion King Promo Picture.jpg Lionkingcharacters.jpg Pumbaa 1.jpg Rund um die Welt mit Timon & Pumbaa.jpg In vacanza con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg Fuori a cena con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg Ingiro per il mondo con Timon & Pumbaa.jpg Timon & Pumbaa wallpaper.png Pumbaa timon zazu.gif LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Films ''The Lion King Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4876.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa's first appearance. P54.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5492.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-8432.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5902.jpg Pumbaa-(The Lion King).jpg|Pumbaa singing Hakuna Matata Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-5554.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5043.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6589.jpg 094486226.jpg PumbaaInsectHD.jpg PumbaaScreams.jpg|"She's gonna eat me!" Screen Shot 2015-03-14 at 10.33.28 PM.png The-lion-king-59.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9208.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9232.jpg|"They call me Mr. Pig!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9235.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9239.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9263.jpg Hakuna Matata.png Screen Shot 2016-05-26 at 5.53.50 PM.png|Standing on Pride Rock with Simba, Nala and Timon The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Girl!.png|"GIRL!" IIPumbaaSimba'sPride9.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1480.jpg|Pumbaa, Timon and Nala Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8190.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8202.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8210.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-798.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-844.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1006.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6764.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4933.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4949.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-948.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8223.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg The Lion King 1½ Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5663.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7890.jpg Timon Pumbaa Lion King 3067.PNG Timon Lion King 3071.PNG TLK3Timon022.PNG SS.png|Pumbaa visiting Pride Rock ZMaxBioskop.png ZMaxBioskop3.png Timon with Pumbaa (The Lion King 3).PNG Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8293.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2423.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2517.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2536.jpg Timonpumbaa.PNG Timonjumping.PNG Timon()).PNG Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2667.jpg|The two get startled by the stampedes of creatures gathering. Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2679.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6074.jpg|Timon tries to sic a spider between Simba and Nala. Timon&Pumbaa7.PNG Timon&Pumbaa6.PNG Timon&Pumbaa5.PNG Timon&Pumbaa3.PNG Timon&Pumbaa1.PNG Timon&Pumbaa.PNG Timon (4).PNG lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2308.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa's first meeting. What a scare! Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2753.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2957.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7213.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7795.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7979.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7993.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8155.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8188.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8356.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3658.jpg Screen Shot 2016-01-06 at 9.50.13 PM.png|Pumbaa running across the desert (a parody of Simba running through the desert from the first movie) Television Timon and Pumbaa TimonMeetsPumbaa.png|Pumbaa meets Timon 17621169 jpeg preview medium.jpg|Pumbaa's Uncle Boaris in the hospital YGJTC_Timon&Pumbaa.png|"Initiation task?" Timon_Pumbaa_Angry.png Pumbaa_oinking.png Ab Mr. Pig8.png Mr.Piggity-Pig.png|"They call me Mr. Piggity Piiiiig!" Pumbaa_beepbeep.png|"Beep Beep" GiganticTimon&Pumbaa.png BeastofEden_Timon&Pumbaa.png Timon&Pumbaaeatingbugs.png Bitj.png Bitj2.png Bitj3.png Bitj4.png Mom_Timon&Pumbaa.png TP-B0802.jpg TP-B0801.jpg Pumbaa_as_Santa.jpg|Pumbaa as Santa Claus Timon_and_Pumbaa_at_the_mall.png RHtimonandpumbaa.jpg PumbaaandShala.jpg|Pumbaa and Sharla Timon-and-Pumbaa-Simba-and-Pumbaa.jpg Pumbaa Tells Timon That's Not Santa.PNG|Pumbaa tells Timon that's not Santa Pumba.png Pumba 2.png King_Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa as a king Pumbaa_Dance.png SC_Pumbaa.png Timon-and-pumbaa-Baby Earl.JPG Pumbaa& Pumbaa jr.jpg|Pumbaa with Pumbaa Jr. Timon _ Pumbaa scared.jpg Pumbaabear.jpg Pumbaarocket.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabearbelly.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabuffet.jpg Timon _ Pumbaabuffetstryggle.jpg Timon _ Pumbaavictory.jpg Princess Lester.png Timon & Pumbaa_ Shake Your Djibouti5.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Shake Your Djibouti6.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Congo on Like This13.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Congo on Like This14.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Rome Alone2.jpg Timon & PumbaaRome Alone.jpg Timon & PumbaaTeeth.jpg Timon & Pumbaa_ Rome Alone.jpg MI_Timon&Pumbaa.png MI_Timon&Pumbaa2.png MI_Pumbaa.png Maybeweshouldsellourcow.png|"Maybe we should sell our cow." FFFF_Pumbaa.png Pumbaa sleeping.png FFFF_Timon&Pumbaa.png Bestest Best Friend Day Feast.png|Timon and Pumbaa's Bestest Best Friend Day feast pumbaaheadtimon.jpg Timon & Pumbaa Guatemala Malarkey3.jpg Timon & Pumbaa Guatemala Malarkey4.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt1.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt2.jpg Timon and Pumbaa egypt3.jpg CMIYK Timon&Pumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa getting ready to defeat the butterfly collector Jm Pumbaa.png Jm Timon&Pumbaa2.png Jm Pumbaa2.png Pumbaa and Enos.png|Pumbaa and Enos Jm Timon&Pumbaa.png TimonPumbaaBats.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h15m29s080.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h15m36s424.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h15m50s470.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h16m04s158.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h16m15s266.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h16m28s303.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h17m14s788.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h17m35s573.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h26m17s745.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h26m48s492.png vlcsnap-2015-03-22-14h27m43s311.png atomicwedgies.jpg|"Atomic wedgies!" vlcsnap-2015-03-29-15h20m16s829.png TimonPumbaaPanthercub.png OuatTimon&Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa getting rescued by Timon from the hyenas OuatPumbaa.png|Pumbaa smiling at Timon OuatTimonPumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa saying their goodbyes OuatTimon&Pumbaa2.png|Timon and Pumbaa introducing each other OuatTimon&Pumbaa3.png|Timon and Pumbaa praised for rescuing Tatiana OuatTimon&Pumbaa4.png|Timon chose to be friends with Pumbaa (how touching) OuatTimon&Pumbaa5.png|Timon and Pumbaa start their adventures together Hiwthi Timon&Pumbaa.png Hiwthi Timon&Pumbaa3.png Hiwthi Timon&Pumbaa4.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-15h09m18s337.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-15h21m53s712.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-09-15h22m15s674.png Timon&Pumbaa embrace.png Timon_and_Pumbaa_embracing.png|One of the cutest Timon and Pumbaa moments Pumbaa accompanying timon in the song.JPG|Pumbaa and Timon during Stand By Me Timon oh i wont be afraid.JPG Timon stand by meeee.JPG Pumbaa getting clonked by a coconut.JPG Timon singing stand by me with pumbaa in the background.JPG Pumbaa getting trampled by stampeeding gazelles.JPG Pumbaa stomped on by an elephant.JPG Pumbaa getting pricked by porcupines.JPG Pumbaa attacked by a swarm of bees.JPG Pumbaa with his face stung by bees.JPG Timon should tumble and fall.JPG Timon or the mountain.JPG Timon they should crumble to the sea.JPG Timon I wont cry.JPG Pumbaa repeating wont shed a tear.JPG Pumbaa hearing timon about to sing the chorus again.JPG Pumbaa cowering because he knows something is going to happen to him.JPG Pumbaa grabbed by an octopus.JPG Pumbaa being attacked by hungry crocs.JPG Pumbaa grabbed by swamp thing.JPG Pumbaa about to be shot from a cannon.JPG Pumbaa flying through the air.JPG Pumbaa about to hit the cliff wall.JPG Pumbaa falling into a thorny bush.JPG Pumbaa hitting the cliff wall.JPG Pumbaa coming out of the thorns.JPG Pumbaa getting tortured some more.JPG Pumbaa coming out from under the tree.JPG Pumbaa coming out of the safe.JPG Pumbaa waving a flag.JPG Pumbaa and the space toaster.JPG Pumbaa freaking out.JPG Tar truck.JPG Pumbaa covering in tar.JPG Suddenly a bomb.JPG Pumbaa holding the bomb.JPG Pumbaa on fire.JPG Hit by a speeding fire truck.JPG Smolding pile of bacon ashes.JPG Pumbaa squirted by water.JPG Pumbaa calling out for timon.JPG Timon saying sure.JPG Pumbaa zapped by lightning.JPG Pumbaa muttering fair enough.JPG ''Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap3.png|"We sing?" AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap4.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap6.png AroundtheWorldwithTimon&Pumbaa_DisneyScreencap8.png ATWWT&P_Pumbaa.png I_got_my_Pumbaa_back!.png ''House of Mouse TnPAtXmastime.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in ''Mickey's Magical Christmas 24.PNG Timon-and-Pumbaa-House of Mouse.jpg Algunos Dibus público HoM.png NoOneMakesFacesInSpoonsLikeGaston.png 2001-tousenboiteS1-05-00.jpg Timon and pumbaa cuisine.jpg House of Mouse-TimonPumbaa jungle book meet oliver & company.jpg Timón&Pumba HouseOfMouse.png C2169.jpg Chippers4.jpg Chippers 2.jpg Chippers 3.jpg Chippers 4.jpg Nala-Simba-Pumbaa-Zazu-Timon-Rafiki-walt-disney-characters-19844880-1024-768.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House8.jpg Timon_&_Pumbaa_-_Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacation.jpg House Of Mouse - Timon And Pumbaa Snort.jpg House Of Mouse - Goofy's Valentine Date Anger.jpg House_Of_Mouse_Rafiki.jpg ''The Lion Guard Imagetlgroftrkktzbtp.jpeg|Pumbaa with Timon, Bunga, Kion, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri Screen Shot 2015-11-16 at 3.05.50 PM.png Timon and Pumbaa Lion Guard.jpg Printed Media Pumbaa-comic.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in a ''Disney Adventures comic story Lion Guard Bunga the Wise Book.png Video games 77606b6i2j.jpg 472600-disney-s-the-lion-king-simba-s-mighty-adventure-game-boy-color.png Meteosdm17.jpg 1097757.jpg Desagcn 081403 x4in.jpg Disney_universe_character_art9.jpg|Pumbaa's costume in Disney Universe 03-3.jpg KHII pic.jpg Kingdom-hearts-ii-20051101115735875.jpg pumbaa (2).gif PumbaaKH.png|Pumbaa as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II TimonPumbbaasjunglegames.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle games Nes Kh 201305 01 1024.jpg Pumbaa-power of illusion.png IMG_2258.PNG|Pumbaa in "The Lion King: Operation Pridelands" Theme parks and other live appearances 1304828 9d6b5eb48a.jpg|Pumbaa Topiary 15225667QbrPMqXCYa fs.jpg|Pumbaa in The Festival of the Lion King in Disney's Animal Kingdom 3267780917 2656a55694 b.jpg|Pumbaa with Timon in Disney On Ice 4162767851 8d94f036d3 b.jpg|Pumbaa with Timon at one of the Disney Parks 5857274732 4900b58e07.jpg|Pumbaa in Tokyo DisneySea's version of "Fantasmic!" Lion King It's a Small World.jpg|Pumbaa in It's a Small World Pumbaaodorousgas.jpg|Pumbaa's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 7027121015_dcbdfd986c.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in the Disney Cruise Line show Wishes 6881022656_6b2de6b274_o.jpg|Pumbaa in the Disney Cruise Line Show Wishes 45f4aeb0.jpg|Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa from the old Magic Kingdom Attraction The Legend of The Lion King Timpumc.JPG|Timon and Pumba in The Lion King (musical) Circle of life 4.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous 1261039301503.jpg|Pumbaa plush $(KGrHqZHJCME63(5Fc2GBO3rrOTI,g~~60 57.jpg Pumbaa Plush- The Lion King The Broadway Musical - Bean Bag 6''.jpeg|Pumbaa plush from the Broadway musical pumbaakelogswobler.jpg|Pumbaa Disney Wobbler imagesCAMFL8PM.jpg Arkansas Pin.png Timon&Pumbaa as Tweedledee and Tweedledum pin.jpg|Pumbaa and Timon as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum pin 400008297394-500x290.jpg 4000086483-500x290.jpg 400007444492.jpg 410kCutCupL.jpg Mud & bugs.jpg April3rd.png|Pumbaa's page in Disneystrology BK The Lion King Timon and Pumbaa a.jpg MLOuXZxW 39dmNYFCccCSnQ.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa KFC toy 87-pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa Funko POP! figure 412343791710.jpg|Pumbaa Tsum Simba Pumbaa Timon Tsum Tsum Pin.jpg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 1.jpg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 2.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:Timon and Pumbaa galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries